


dinner time.

by orphan_account



Series: i'm no good without you. [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: and finally gladio, he would kill prompto first, ignis wants to murder someone, it's clear as water, teeth rotting fluff, then noct, this has no plot or whatever, well ignis is older bUT, you can see it in his eyes, young!ignis, young!noct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ignis took deep, deep breaths. There was no use if he just strangled the prince right then and there.[aka, the fic in which noctis is a brat and ignis just wants this to be over with.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> when i was writing my other fic i was like "oh what if noct is a messy eater?"  
> and then like, "oh shit imagine a smol noct eating something and ignis wanting to strangle him"  
> and, boom. this was written.

Ignis placed the delicately prepared plate in front of his prince, who was staring at it as though it contained everything he needed for the rest of his life. The young Noctis had just returned from a training lesson with one of the glaives and Gladiolus, and even if all they had done that day was running, it still left him tired.

And very _hungry_ , it seemed, because the second the plate touched the table, his small hands reached for the spaghetti without even touching the silverware first.

Ignis sighed. “Your Highness, you must use your fork.”

Noctis made a very significant point to ignore him, grabbing a fistful of food and just plopping it inside his mouth

Definitely not a wise decision, though, because the sauce was all over his cheeks now.

Ignis took deep, _deep_ breaths. There was no use if he just strangled the prince right then and there. He’d just have to ask politely, right? “Noctis, _please_ use a fork.”

Noctis shook his head, his hair sprayed out in all directions. Some of it fell on his face, so naturally, his six year old mind decided that the best course of action was to put it back up with his dirty hands.

Ignis grabbed his hand a little too late, and now his head had a few red strands and some food hiding between said strands. He shut his eyes, trying to calm down. “Oh, by the Six-“

Young Noct still didn’t care, inching the plate closer to him and thus, making it easier for him to grab his food.

Ignis was literally a second away from taking it away from him until he decided to behave, but if he did, the food would go cold, and Noctis would complain and refuse to eat. He opted to grab a fork and hand it to the prince (he was pretty sure that it was illegal to stab the prince’s hand with a fork anyway), who took it with his right hand.

However, the prince only stared at it, not making a move to use it.

And much to his advisor’s dismay, he actually used his free hand instead to continue eating, the utensil lifted in the air yet unmoving.

“Your Highness,” Ignis started to reprimand him, but Noctis cuts him off by shoving a few noodles into his mouth.

Ignis, clearly not prepared for _this_ , hurriedly grabbed a napkin to spit out the food (contaminated by Noct’s filthy hands) and he grabbed another one, just to clean the rest of his face (Astrals forbid the King sees him). He was about to let out a string of curses, but he knew that the prince would only repeat them later and _he_ would be the one to get in trouble- although, he could blame it on Gladiolus, since the boy had the mouth of a sailor and zero filter.

Even so, the advisor merely stated the obvious in a casual voice. “I _will_ poison your food next time, your Highness, if it means that you will use proper table manners.”

“I’ll just eat ice cream then!” Noct stuck his tongue out, which had several pieces of unswallowed food stuck to it, and Ignis decided that it was too gross.

“Perhaps you’d prefer if I spoke to your father,” he threatened.

Everything he said, though, entered the prince’s ear and left through the other without it _properly_ registering into his little brain. How had he not gone mad already? It was a mystery, it seemed. One that would have to go unsolved.

If threats wouldn’t work, then bargains would do the trick.

“If you use your fork, I will give you dessert,” he offered, ready to make a deal.

Noctis was having none of that, though, because he refused, seeing how he always managed to get dessert anyway. “I’ll just ask Miss Scilis for some cake,” he shot his advisor a grin, then kept on eating.

“I will help you on your math homework,” he said.

“Dad pays you to help me,” Noctis blurted out, completely unfazed, still shoving fistful after fistful of food to his mouth and setting the fork down. How he hadn’t choked yet, it was a miracle.

If threats and bargains wouldn’t work, then he would just have to instruct the prince on how it’s a very important skill (little did he know, in the future, Noctis still would throw his manners down the drain).

“Your Highness, no one would ever want to look at you in the eyes if you keep eating like that,” he reasoned.

Noctis shrugged. Who had even told the kid what a shrug meant?

“You might choke one day,” he didn’t mean it as a joke. It was a very possible scene.

“Today’s not the day,” Noctis grumbled through a mouthful of his food. Disgusting.

“You are gross,” he stated.

“Thank you,” the prince replied, and who had taught him how to answer like that?”

“No one will take you seriously,” he insisted.

“Like you?” Noctis sounded innocent and looked innocent with a small smile, but Ignis could read him very well and there was a twinge of mischief behind that innocence.

Ignis smiled back, and it was a sickly sweet smile. He felt ready to snap someone’s neck at the moment and the prince happened to be the closest person.

Noctis seemed to take his silence as a challenge and not a warning (as he tended to do), so he chose to throw a very large portion of his plate (or what was left of it) towards his styled hair, completely ruining it and the rest of his sanity.

If looks could kill, the prince would be dead and Ignis would’ve been sent to the gallows already.

Noctis picked up the fork once more, but balanced it instead on the larger boy’s head, who had gone completely stiff and made no signs of wanting to move.

Then, he peacefully returned to his eating.

The advisor screamed on the inside.

**Author's Note:**

> noct doesn't give a shit about table manners, iggy


End file.
